Que las estrellas te acompañen y guíen tu camino
by ArelleHester
Summary: Poco después de la gran caída, por el orden del consejo de reyes se escondieron los símbolos de poder de los villanos y el destino de la isla quedó sellado... hasta que una inesperada invitación de un candidato al trono desata una vieja maldición tan antigua como el tiempo. Poderes mágicos descontrolados, una búsqueda de la verdad y mucho caos.
1. Prólogo

Erase una vez, hace 20 años, en un no tan pequeño reino se coronó a sus primeros gobernantes en una fiesta magnífica llena de lujos, comida y personas; lugar donde se tomó una importante decisión: Asignar a todo enemigo del pueblo a una roca perdida en el mar y con una barrera mágica a su alrededor como barrotes extra. El reino son los Estados Unidos de Auradon y la roca es conocida por su nombre más estrafalario: La Isla de los Perdidos. Curiosamente las estrellas me hicieron nacer en este último lugar y terminar olvidada, al fin y al cabo nadie le interesa un montón de villanos, secuaces y monstruos que tuvieron una mejor época. La vida en esta isla se puede resumir en los siguientes puntos:

1) Nosotros lo llamamos El Agujero y por una cruel razón del destino también hogar, un basurero con pocas reglas y muchas bocas que alimentar, porque eso sí, todos los grandes malvados de antaño se reproducen como conejos, lo cual quizás sea el resultado de no tener muchas opciones en cuanto a pasatiempos ni una buena señal de televisión.

2) En cuanto a la roca que tenemos por suelo, se encuentra en tierra de nadie y rodeada de una barrera mágica que nos impide salir. Orientarse en la isla no es tan complicado, el lugar se dividió hace algunos años en cuatro territorios con su propio líder, en donde te inscribes en alguno y obtienes tu lugar (o mueres, en este sitio necesitas manos aliadas si quieres sobrevivir): El Bosque Oscuro (Apartado para aquellos que son cambiantes o tienen problemas peludos), Ciudad de Hierro (Tu lugar si sabes manejar algún tipo de magia), Bahía Corsario (Hijos de piratas y amantes del mar, el vino y del vivir hacinados en madera flotante) y Cavernas Inferno (Trabajadores incansables de las minas con la interesante habilidad de ver en la oscuridad y los únicos que ganan algún sueldo en la isla).

3) Vayas a donde vayas, jamás verás a un hijo de villano caminando solo ni andando de paseo, primero porque siempre debes tener ojos en la espalda y segundo el que no trabaja no come. Nuestra isla no es un destino para vacacionar, aunque de vez en cuando tengamos algunos visitantes. Lo que resume nuestra vida en un día trabajando, el otro entrenado y un par de travesuras de vez en cuando.

4) Somos todos bastardos, hijos de un solo padre al ser rifados de acuerdo a la conveniencia de tus progenitores, con serios problemas de agresividad y cleptomanía (y un poco desnutridos).

5) Por último y no menos insignificante: No hay salida… Bueno siendo sinceros, tampoco comida, tecnología, ropa, medicinas, tiempo libre y varias cosas más.

Por cierto, yo soy Mal y este es el inicio de nuestra historia

* * *

**Que tal! Es mi primera historia y todo comentario es bien recibido.**


	2. Un día no tan normal en la isla

Personajes Vk:

Diego DeVil (Sobrino de Cruella), Hayden Hadeson (Hijo de Hades), Claudine Frollo (Hija del Juez Frollo), Jamal (Sobrino de Jafar), Yzla Azmy (Hija de Yzma) y Uno (Vk huerfana)

* * *

\- ¡Basuras inmundas! - Grita fuertemente mi madre pegándome un susto de muerte, no alcanzaba a empezar el día en la isla sin que algún pobre desgraciado termine siendo insultado por ella como saludo de buenos días.

Sin pensarlo mucho me paro de la cama y en completo silencio empiezo a recoger algunas hojas llenas de dibujos que habían quedado tiradas por todo el suelo la noche anterior. Un par de minutos después de estar medio ordenando mi pedazo de habitación, escucho como las viejas tablas de la escalera del segundo piso crujen sutilmente, señal inequívoca de que tengo que salir ya si no quiero terminar acorralada todo el día por mi madre. Rápidamente me acerco al poste retorcido de madera negra que era parte de mi cama y donde cuelgo mi chaqueta de cuero por las noches, aprovechando también a mirar la hora en un viejo reloj de bolsillo que tengo en el mismo lugar.

\- ¡Por Hades!, voy tarde - Ya era las nueve y media de la mañana, y se supone que debo encontrarme con los chicos a las nueve en el bar de los duendes.

Cojo mi chaqueta a la vez de que abro la ventana de mi habitación y me cuelgo de un tubo oxidado pegado a la pared, por el cual bajó hasta el balcón del segundo piso y salto al callejón contiguo.

\- ¡Mal! - Apenas alcanzo a ocultarme y sin perder el tiempo salgo corriendo por la sombra, mientras me pongo mi chaqueta.

Corro entre callejones sin ponerle atención a nadie tomando rumbo al bar, a lo lejos alcanzo a divisar a Jay haciendo lo mismo que yo pero encima de los tejados, por lo visto no soy la única que va tarde hoy. Mientras avanzo tomo algunas cosas al azar, lo que estuviera al alcance de mi mano: una manzana medio podrida, una pulsera rota, un trapo viejo y unas monedas.

Después de pasar por una bodega como atajo, llego al bazar, una calle medio derruida que contenía montones de mesas casi apiladas unas sobre las otras en donde se vendía todo lo que llegaba en las barcazas de basura de Auradon. Al final de esta calle está el famoso Bar de los Duendes, una mazmorra que tuvo mejores tiempos en alguna época y que era manejado por los duendes oscuros (de ahí su nombre) y el único punto neutral reconocido de la isla para todos los vks. Empujo la puerta de metal con fuerza y me dirigo directo a la esquina sur del local donde ya veía la mata de pelo blanco inconfundible de un DeVil.

Por el camino iba un duende cargado de un pedido de café que quedó incompleto cuando cogí una de sus tazas, el desubicado duende ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Hey Carlos - dije acomodandome en la silla que daba vista a la entrada y dando un primer sorbo a mi taza.

\- Sigo sin entender como puedes beber esa agua de cañería - Me habló sin levantar la vista de un montón de cables que manipulaba encima de la mesa.

Antes de poder contestarle, Jay abrió la puerta con fuerza y se acercó medio trotando hasta nosotros hasta dejarse caer como un costal en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado.

\- Hoy madrugaste Mal, quién te desveló ¡eh!, porque esa es la única forma que conozco para que llegues a tiempo a cualquier lado - Dijo Jay solo para fastidiarme a modo de saludo mientras chocaba su puño en mi hombro.

\- Uh, ojos verdes brillantes y ceño fruncido ¿Quién va a morir tan temprano el día de hoy chicos? - Se unió a la mesa Evie, la autodenominada princesa de la isla.

\- Por cierto, espero que hayan tenido dulces pesadillas - Terminó de saludar acomodándose al lado de Carlos mientras colocaba un plato con algunos sándwiches viejos en la mitad de la mesa, sandwiches que desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron.

\- Jay - Le respondió Carlos con la boca llena.

\- Por qué no me sorprende - Respondió mientras hacía un leve gesto de impaciencia con sus ojos.

\- Pero así me amas y lo sabes, no puedes negar mi encanto - Replicó Jay a vez que coqueteaba con una pirata de la tripulación de Harriet que acababa de entrar.

\- Tiene más encanto mi madre - Dijo Carlos levantando por primera vez la vista de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, mostrando una sonrisa burlona a Jay. Todos soltamos una mueca de diversión al ver su cara de espanto al ser comparado con Crazy-Cruella.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿Alguno sabe si Uma ya terminó su saqueo por el Bazar? - Pregunto luego de algunos minutos de silencio en la mesa.

\- Si, los vi cruzar la frontera cuando venía para acá pero se llevaba a Uno con ella - Contestó Evie sin mucha importancia mirándose las uñas.

\- ¡Dálmatas!, ¿En serio? Necesitaba a Uno para que me ayudará en mi proyecto más tarde. Malditos piratas - Dijo Carlos al mismo tiempo que torcía la boca en desagrado y continuaba maldiciendo en voz baja, algo que simplemente ignoramos todos.

\- Bueno, por lo visto hoy tenemos que hacer una patrulla completa a nuestro territorio. Vaya a saber Hades lo que estaba haciendo Uno por ahí para que Uma la arrastrará con ellos, cuando más silencio hace es cuando más caos está provocando por ahí - Definitivamente ella es un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone.

\- ¡Qué está pasando contigo hoy Mal!, primero llegas temprano y ahora te quejas del caos, te estamos perdiendo en la luz - Dramatiza Jay poniendo la mano en el corazón y limpiándose las no lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Por el rabillo del ojo alcance a ver cómo Carlos se oculta tras su proyecto con una sonrisa en sus labios y Evie disimula una risa con una pequeña tos.

\- ¡Oh!, cállate la boca Jay, solo estas dolido porque te gané ayer en la pelea y perdiste tu conquista del día - Lo fulmine con la mirada. - Y ya que estamos tan alegres esta mañana, porque no empiezan a mover sus traseros de la silla, tenemos trabajo que hacer - Dije por último parandome y caminando directo a la salida.

No espero a ninguno, ya todos sabemos a qué parte del territorio dirigirnos y donde encontrarnos exactamente, aunque alcance a escuchar a lo lejos a Carlos gemir, a Evie decir una grosería y a Jay quejarse de seguro del golpe que le dio la "Duquesa" (El apodo en la isla de Evie, ya saben, por ser una princesa sin un reino que heredar) en la cabeza.

Tome varios giros entre callejuelas hasta llegar a las bodegas que limitan con las Cavernas Inferno, veo a lo lejos a Hayden ayudando a Claudine en la cafetería de su padre y a Diego esconderse detrás de unos botes de metal segundos antes de que pasara un auto rojo a toda velocidad por donde él venía caminando, lo mismo de todos los días. Sabiendo que seguramente los chicos se quedaron un rato más en el bar, sacó un par de latas de pintura que tengo escondidas detrás de una pared y me pongo a retocar el retrato de mi madre que había grafiteado en este punto para indicar la línea de frontera.

Poco antes de terminar mi obra maestra, lo sentí. Una ola fría que recorre los huesos y que poco a poco va en aumento hasta ser una opresión que simplemente no puedes resistirte: un estúpido efecto secundario de la barrera.

\- ¡Por Hades! - sigo pintando sin parar ni dar señales de nada, el peor error en este agujero es mostrar debilidad.

Logró aguantar unos segundos, pero...

_\- They say I'm trouble, They say I'm bad, They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad. _\- Me doy media vuelta cantando, de un salto bajó de la plataforma donde estoy y por el camino empujo a dos personas que pasaban por allí.

_\- A dirty no good, Down to the bone, Your worst nightmare, Can't take me home _\- Jay salta desde el techo de un edificio cantando su parte, baja por una escalera y cruza una puerta con el grafiti de Jafar en forma de genio, nuestra marca límite con Bahía Corsario.

Si es extraño, pero cuando cantamos parece que se crea una conexión entre todos los participantes que permite saber exactamente en qué lugar y que hace cada uno. Muy extraño y escalofriante si lo piensas mucho.

_\- So I've got some mischief, In my blood, Can you blame me, I never got no love _\- Evie sube a una mesa y pasa por en medio de todos los platos que hay allí haciendo que todos se retiren de su lugar demostrando quien manda, para bajarse de ella y sonreír coquetamente a uno de ellos. Reconocí el lugar como de la zona residencial de nuestro territorio.

_\- They think I'm callous, A low-life hood, I feel so useless _\- Carlos canta saliendo de una casa por la ventana, se fija en un mecánico trabajando y le roba el pañuelo que lleva en el pantalón para después hacer lo algo parecido con la manzana de una niña, pero estamos hablando de Carlos, y por eso la devolvió después de un mordisco, él detesta meterse con los más pequeños. La maquinaria indica el límite con el Bosque Oscuro y con eso abarcamos nuestro pedazo de la isla en su totalidad.

_\- ¡Misunderstood! - _Cantamos todos al mismo tiempo.

_\- Mirror, mirror on the wall, Who's the baddest of them all, Welcome to my wicked world, Wicked world - _ Me encuentro con Evie a mitad de camino y Carlos se adentra al refugio para despertar a algunos que trabajan en el turno de la noche.

_\- I'm rotten to the core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core. Who could ask for more. I'm nothing like the kid next. Like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core - _ Nos reunimos todos en la lavandería y entramos causando estragos, ensuciamos algunas de las prendas recién lavadas y salimos por un viejo túnel que pasa por debajo de la calle del Dr. Facilier golpeando con fuerza las cañerías divirtiendonos un rato. El túnel da hacia el Bazar, es nuestro turno de hacernos notar.

_\- Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that. I'm just unique - _Paso por las tiendas de los adivinos y con una lata de pintura en spray escribo mi inicial en la cortina de un tipo que se está bañando.

_\- What me a trader? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that - _Jay entra a una cafetería por el techo y les roba fácilmente una tetera de hierro a unos hermanos que toman el té de media mañana.

_\- So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart. I made you hurt? -_ Evie desde el área de ropa, entra directamente en la tienda de bufandas y se lleva la del vendedor mientras lo encanta con su sonrisa.

_\- The past is past. Forgive forget. The truth is You ain't seen nothing yet - _Carlos en el mercado se sube sobre varias mesas y tira al piso varias canastas con frutas, ignorando los gritos de la dueña del puesto.

_\- Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all - _Nos volvemos a encontrar en bodega de embutidos donde Jay se cuelga de una barra, Carlos que entra corriendo la jala con una cuerda y nosotras los miramos desde el segundo piso riendonos.

_\- Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world. -_ Salimos a la calle y varias personas más se unen a nuestra presentación malvada, veo entre ellos a Jamal primo de Jay y a Yzma.

_\- I'm rotten to the core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core. - _Veo a un niño en un carro con un dulce en la mano y no dudo en quitarselo, me volteo y lo muestro en alto. Todos soltamos una risa cruel.

Siento como el efecto secundario se va evaporando mientras nos reímos, pero no pude disfrutar mucho de mi momento cuando veo como todos en la calle salen despavoridos del lugar y a los chicos agruparse cerca. No tengo que pensarlo mucho para saber quién está detrás de mí, la gobernante de la isla y la más mala de todos: Maléfica.

\- Hola mamá - Me volteo para verla de frente pareciendo lo más agresiva posible.

\- ¿Ahora te dedicas a robar dulces? Me decepcionas - Me saludo mientras me quitaba el dulce que acababa de tomar, para frotar el caramelo debajo de su brazo y escupirlo.

\- ¡Mamá! - Replicó mientras ella le ordena a uno de sus secuaces que devuelva el dulce al niño. Niño que era lo suficiente inteligente para no considerar ese dulce como comida cuando se lo devolvieron.

\- Hay una diferencia entre ser mala y malvada Mal, pensé que te había educado mejor. Yo a tu edad … - Ya empezó con su discurso.

\- Hechizaba reinos enteros. Lo se mamá y lo haré mejor - Terminé completando lo que decía antes de que se fuera por las ramas.

\- Bueno en fin, les tengo una noticia a todos - Dijo alegremente. Eso definitivamente no es una buena señal, opinión que no comparto sola al sentir como Jay, Evie y Carlos se acercan a mi lado. También veo como disimuladamente mi madre le hace un gesto a sus secuaces para que nos rodeen.

\- Ustedes cuatro acaban de ser invitados a ir a una nueva escuela en … Auradon - Canturreo ella.

\- Espera, ¿Qué? - Los chicos por instinto se dieron la vuelta para tratar de huir pero fueron detenidos rápidamente por los mastodontes sin cerebro que trabajan para mi madre.

Levanto los brazos en señal de calma, esta situación es demasiado estúpida para terminar con heridas innecesarias. Los chicos rápidamente se calmaron un poco y tomaron otra actitud: Evie se paró con las espalda recta y manos en la cintura, Carlos arregló su chaqueta pasando nerviosamente las manos por su pelo y Jay cruzó los brazos pareciendo más peligroso.

\- No voy a ir a ningún internado con princesas vestidas de rosa - Hago una mueca, el solo imaginarme rodeada de palos de color rosa me pone los pelos de punta.

\- Y príncipes - Dijo Evie acercándose a mi lado y hablando con voz soñadora, me giró y la miró con cara de ¿en serio?.

\- Yo solo uso cuero - Continuó riendo Jay, que como costumbre lo tomó sin ningún tipo seriedad e intentó que alguno chocará los puños con él, solo puse los ojos en blanco por la exasperación.

\- Yo escuche que aceptan perros - Y remató Carlos escondiéndose a mi espalda, quién saltó cuando Jay le ladró. A veces tengo la ligera sensación de que escogí como compañeros de crimen a los menos indicados. Sentí un ligero dolor de cabeza aproximándose.

\- Bueno la verdad no me importa si quieren o no, van a ir. Realmente les falta iniciativa. ¡Vámonos! - Dijo máma mientras se daba la vuelta encaminadose hacia Bargain Castle seguida de sus lacayos.

\- ¡Maal! - Y definitivamente nosotros teníamos que ir también. Me di la vuelta y con una mirada de entendimiento mutuo nos encaminamos hacia mi casa, sabíamos que esto no era todo

\- Mal, ¿que crees que quieran ahora nuestros padres? - pregunta Evie en un susurro después de entrar a un oscuro callejón con letrero de color naranja vómito. Sin decir nada, rápidamente Carlos se ubicó a la derecha de Evie, Jay detrás de nosotros y yo a su izquierda, dejando a nuestra Princesa en el centro de la formación, por estos lados vive Madre Gothel y odia a Evie con todas sus fuerzas. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

\- Algún otro plan para dominar el mundo. - Respondí sin dejar de vigilar a mi alrededor.

\- O otro más para escapar - Completo Carlos haciendo una mueca, no sería tan extraño, literalmente llevan 20 años haciendo lo mismo todos los días.

Evie ni nadie dijo algo más durante el trayecto, nuestra última misión en nombre de nuestros padres todavía estaba demasiado fresca: Evie apuñalada, Carlos como carne fresca para los sabuesos de Gastón, Jay inconsciente durante tres días y yo con un brazo roto además de varias semanas durmiendo en la calle como castigo por el fracaso.

Luego de unos callejones más llegamos a Bargain Castle, noté al pasar que la tienda de pociones que mi madre regenta en el primer piso estaba cerrada, lo que significa muchos problemas para nosotros, ni durmiendo tiene esa tienda cerrada. Los guió por el muro derruido de la fachada hasta un par de cajas en la parte de atrás y les hago señas para trepar por ellas hasta el segundo piso entrando por una ventana.

Sigo el ruido de risas locas de Crazy-Cruella y atravesamos el umbral de lo que mi madre llama salón del trono, que en realidad es la cocina - comedor de la casa con una mini cocina, un refrigerador roto, una mesa y en una esquina un gran sillón verde que considera su trono.

\- Irás. Encontrarás al Hada Madrina y me traerás su varita. Fácil - Dijo mientras se limaba las uñas desde su trono cuando nos vio llegar. No estaba sola, tal y como pensamos también estaban el resto de nuestros padres presentes: Jafar se roba algunas sobras del desayuno de mi madre, la Reina Malvada se mira en el espejo en busca de imperfecciones y Crazy-Cruella acaricia un pequeño perro de peluche que siempre trae prendado a su chaqueta mientras se ríe histéricamente.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué ganamos con eso? - Le pregunto a mi madre acercándonos a su trono.

\- Coronas a juego, algunos reinos, joyas, tronos… - Por mucho que hable en plural, no estoy muy segura de que me esté incluyendo en su ensoñación y mucho menos a los chicos.

\- Ella se refería a nosotros - Nos señaló Carlos con la mano, no soy la única que tuvo la misma impresión.

\- No lo entiendes querida, esto es sobre la dominación mundial y sino lo haces estarás castigada el resto de tu vida - Se para de su trono y se inclina por la baranda haciendo brillar sus ojos de color verde, ojos que reflejan las oscuridad dentro de ella. Es algo aterrador para ser sincera. La contrarresto con mi propia magia durante algunos segundos pero sigo sin estar a su nivel.

\- Esta bien, vamos a ir - Digo mientras me siento en la escalera que da hacia el trono con desgano. Los chicos no dicen nada y van hacia sus padres para esperar sus propias órdenes, desde el inicio sabíamos que no teníamos mucha elección.

\- Yo gano. Excelente desición querida. - Dice mi madre mientras saborea su triunfo.

\- ¡Evie!, mi linda malvadita - Habla la Reina Malvada mientras le hace señas para que se siente en la silla del comedor enfrente de ella.

\- Tu ya sabes que buscar exactamente - Le ordena su madre al mismo tiempo que le alcanzaba un kit de maquillaje para que la retoque como si estuviera en el Salón de Lady Tremaine y Evie fuera otra empleada más.

\- Un príncipe azul que tenga un enorme castillo, con un ala para la suegra y muchos, muchos espejos - Recita Evie de memoria con voz ilusionada, el lavado de cerebro que su madre le hizo de pequeña. Es pura basura, tiene demasiada materia gris en la cabeza para conformarse con eso. Solo falta que ella se de cuenta. - Nada de sonrisas, ¡arrugas! - Completo su madre.

\- Carlos no va a ir, lo extrañaría demasiado - Dice Crazy-Cruella desde la puerta cuando Carlos empieza a peinar el abrigo de piel que lleva puesto. Hago mala cara al ver como los ojos de Carlos brillan con anhelo.

\- ¿En serio mamá? - pregunta Carlos, como si no conociera ya la respuesta. Detesto momentos como este.

\- Claro, porque sino quien peinara mis pieles, lavará mi auto, arreglará mi cabello, me quitará los juanetes... - Comienza a listar los quehaceres normales de Carlos, indiferente al cambio de actitud de su hijo.

\- Bueno quizás una escuela nueva no sea tan mala idea - Escucho que susurra para sí mismo.

\- En Auradon hay perros Carlos - Le acaricia el pelo como a un animal asustado mientras saca su carta maestra: la fobia hacia los perros adquirida gracias a los hijos de Gastón.

\- ¡No!, yo no voy a ir - Contesta Carlos muy aterrado con la idea de encontrarse con alguno.

\- Jay tampoco va, necesito a alguien para que llene los estantes de mi tienda - Comenta al azar Jafar mientras mastica algo de manera desganada. - ¿Conseguiste algo bueno el día de hoy? - Le pregunta a Jay apartandose un poco del resto en la habitación, Jay empieza a sacar de todos sus bolsillos cosas que muy seguramente consiguió durante su ronda de esta mañana y alcanzó a ver entre ellas una lámpara.

\- Una lámpara, una lámpara y es mía - Dice como un loco Jafar arrancandola de las manos a Jay y frotandola con entusiasmo.

\- Ya lo probé papá - Emoción que se borra su rostro cuando Jay le dice que solo tiene aceite y ningún genio incorporado.

Lo único útil de toda esta parte es que paró el discurso de Crazy-Cruella sobre los quehaceres normales de Carlos, cosa que está sacando de quicio a mi madre si algo dice la mirada tenebrosa que le lanza a ella.

\- Bueno, nada va a ocurrir mientras Evie no aprenda para que se utiliza un depilador de cejas - Otro comentario típico de la Reina Malvada sobre la apariencia de Evie.

\- ¡Tontos! - Grita mi madre ya fuera de sí ante la ridícula situación cotidiana en nuestro comedor. Baja del pedestal en que está su trono y jalandome del brazo me empujo hasta la mesa.

\- Ya no se acuerdan de lo que era tener poder y el mundo a nuestros pies, ver cómo las personas se aterraban con solo escuchar nuestros nombres - Medio gritó mi madre acercándose a los otros villanos de manera agresiva, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Carlos se escondía detrás de su madre.

\- Durante 20 años hemos estado encerrados en este lugar pudriendonos. Durante 20 años no nos han permitido tener nuestra venganza - Mirando duramente a todos. Hay que admitirlo es un buen discurso motivacional de maldad pura.

\- ¡Venganza de esa cara pálida y sus enanos entrometidos! - Dijo señalando directamente a la Reina Malvada, la cual se queja y hace una cara de puro desprecio, mientras Evie mira seriamente a mi madre por el recuerdo de la causante de la desgracia de su familia.

\- ¡Venganza contra Aladino y su patético genio! - Ahora se dirige directamente a Jafar, quien se sobresalta de rabia y Jay tiene que detenerlo antes de que golpee a alguien o rompa algo.

\- ¡Venganza contra los dálmatas que se escurrieron de tus garras! - Se acercó a Crazy-Cruella en la entrada.

\- ¡Ah, pero no recuperaron al bebé!, ¡No lo recuperaron! - Se rie histericamente y vuelve a comprobar porque el apodo de Crazy lo tiene bien merecido. Hasta mi madre la miró un poco conmocionada por su escena y eso es decir mucho cuando la consideran como la villana más malvada de todos.

\- ¡Y yo Maléfica, la más malvada de todas! - Vi como la Reina Malvada le hacía señas a Jafar para que se prepará para el discurso de siempre. No lo he comprobado todavía pero estoy segura que ellos dos tienen alguna apuesta sobre las veces que mi madre entra en modo discurso a la semana, he visto que hacen esos gestos desde hace varios años.

\- Me vengare de la Bella Durmiente y su detestable principito - En un pequeño momento me perdí en mis pensamientos y cuando regresó a la conversación veo a mi madre sentada encima de la Reina Malvada mirándose en un espejo.

\- Bueno, retomando el tema. Tu tus compañeros conseguirán la varita y nos sacarán de acá - Menciona dejando de mirar su reflejo como quien no quiere la cosa y mirándome fijamente hizo brillar otra vez sus ojos, dejando en claro que no había discusión sobre el tema. Mantengo la boca cerrada por mi propio bien pero siento como mi dolor de cabeza va en aumento.

\- ¡Uno!, ¡Uno!. Está muchacha donde se mete todos los días. ¡Uno! - Arruga el ceño mi madre llamando a Uno, a la vez que se levanta como un resorte de donde estaba y sale hacia el balcón.

\- ¡Desgraciados, que alguno de ustedes le diga a Uno que la necesito ya! - Grita hacia la calle para que alguno le hiciera llegar el mensaje a Uno, aveces se mete en unos problemas tan estúpidamente.

\- Ya dicho todo, desaparezcan hasta las 2 de la tarde, a esa hora vienen a recogerlos - Nos despacha mi madre moviendo su bastón de un lado al otro.

Salimos rápidamente de mi casa por el mismo lugar que entramos y ya en el callejón solo tenía una cosa clara con la nueva misión de nuestros padres:

\- El consejo se tiene que reunir - Ordenó. Los chicos asienten con la cabeza en entendimiento mutuo y en completo silencio nos encaminamos a puntos separados de la isla a máxima velocidad, no hay tiempo que perder.


	3. ¿La salida?

Personajes Vk:

Bahía Corsario: Uma (Hija de Ursula), Harriet Hook (Hija del Capitan Garfio), Harry Hook (Hija del Capitan Garfio)

Bosque Oscuro: Murad (Hijo de Mordred), Skere Khan (Hijo de Shere Khan), As (Hija de la Reina de Corazones)

Cavernas Inferno: Cadin Hellhound (Hijo de Cerbero), Gastón Junior Cocteau (Hijo de Gastón), Chery (Hija de Chernabog)

Ciudad de Hierro: Syaoran Yu (Hijo de Shan Yu), Vanya Sinclair (Hija de Helga Sinclair)

Liga Anti-Villanos: Hayden Hadeson (Hijo de Hades), Diego DeVil (Sobrino de Cruella), Yzla Amzy (Hija de Yzma)

* * *

Acaba de terminar la reunión con todos las líderes de territorio, no discutimos mucho tiempo pero alcanzamos a hacer varios planes de respaldo en caso de que todo vaya mal, como seguramente ocurrirá. Me recargó en una pared con los brazos cruzados y veo salir a Uma "La Almirante" (Líder de Bahía Corsario) empujando con fuerza la puerta de metal de la casa de Uno seguida de Harriet y Harry, su mano izquierda y derecha respectivamente, no está de buen humor el día de hoy pero para ser sinceros nunca lo está. Carlos se sobresalta un poco por el ruido causado pero al ver que la reunión finalizó espera a que salgan y se acerca a su primo Diego, que vino de acompañante junto con Yzla de Hayden "Pyro" (Líder de la liga Anti-villanos), para despedirse y muy seguramente encargarle el cuidado de la familia mientras esté en Auradon, aunque ellos son de mi territorio se les dio hace un tiempo una silla en el consejo al ver que había más interesados en unirseles de lo que la mayoría quiere admitir. En silencio y con un simple asentimiento de cabeza Cadin "Ghost" (Líder de Cavernas Inferno) se despide, gestó que le devuelvo, antes de partir también rumbo hacia las minas de carbón, escoltado por Gastón Junior y Chery. En una esquina veo a Murad "Centurión" (Líder del Bosque Oscuro) hacer un gesto a Skere y As para que se adelanten, siento su mirada durante un momento y al asegurarse que tiene mi atención deja caer algo disimuladamente entre unas cajas a medio abrir, para salir sin mirar atrás.

Todavía no me acerco para no llamar la atención de nadie y me fijo en los únicos que todavía faltan por irse: Jay y Vanya, mis segundos al mando en cuanto a cuestiones relacionadas con el territorio. Jay se dirige afuera a buscar a Evie y Carlos, mientras que Vanya se acerca a la pared donde estoy e imita mi posición con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Así que el rumor de su partida es cierto - Afirma Vanya sin mucha convicción, casi nadie está alegre de nuestra partida por el simple hecho de que no son ellos los escogidos.

\- Vas a quedar a cargo no solo de las provisiones del territorio, sino también de las rondas. Evie y Carlos ya fueron a hablar con Syaoran para que te respalde mientras tanto, no me sorprendería que Uma intentará saltarse los turnos porque creé que van a quedar como una gallina sin cabeza. - Directamente le informo a ella de sus nuevas obligaciones, ninguno de nosotros está para perder el tiempo.

\- Me lo esperaba, pero solo tengo una solo pregunta de todo esto - Habla señalando alrededor. Asiento con la cabeza para hacerle entender que estoy dispuesta a contestar su pregunta con sinceridad.

\- ¿Nos van a olvidar? - Pregunta mirándome a los ojos, muy pocos lo hacen y eso es una de las cosas que más me agradan de ella, a parte de su lealtad inquebrantable y su excelente forma de luchar.

\- Rotten... - Digo lo más seria posible, totalmente tensionada y haciendo brillar mis ojos. Casi me siento ofendida con esa cuestión, primero esta tu pandilla antes que cualquier miembro de tu familia.

\- ...to the Core - Termina ella con una media sonrisa en sus labios, satisfecha con la respuesta que le doy.

\- Que las estrellas los acompañen - Dice finalizando para encaminarse a la puerta y también irse.

...y guíen su camino, lo completo en mi cabeza. Un viejo dicho que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba. Ya que soy la única que quedó en la sala, me acerco a las viejas cajas de la esquina para ver qué es lo que Murad dejó caer y luego de revolver un poco encuentro un talismán hecho de metal retorcido para colgar en forma de dragón muy parecido al de mis diseños solo que de color dorado. Lo inspeccionó un rato más y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco con esto, antes de ponerlo en mi cuello y esconderlo debajo de mi chaqueta. Apenas me acomodo en una de las sillas libres cuando escuchó varias voces acercándose.

\- Si, Maléfica te esta buscando desde hace dos horas y ¿porque te largaste esta mañana con Uma? - Medio reconozco la voz de Carlos, en medio de varias risas. Risas que provienen de Jay y Evie cuando los veo cruzar por el umbral, seguidos de un Carlos malhumorado y a Uno alzando los hombros como respuesta a su pregunta llevando varios maletines con ella. Jay se recuesta en la mesa, Evie se acomoda en una silla cerca a mi y Carlos se sienta con las piernas cruzadas encima de la mesa.

\- Bueno, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? - Dice cuando se fija en mi presencia ubicándose de pie enfrente de nosotros - Sino mi cachorra escupe fuego favorita, ¿De que me perdí para verlos a todos reunidos en mi casa? - Sonriendo astutamente al mirarme con un ligero brillo de diversión en sus ojos, a veces da la sensación de saber todo lo que pasa a su alrededor inclusive sin haber estado allí.

\- Nada del otro mundo, solo una reunión más - Digo sin dar más explicaciones frunciendo el ceño, es más extraño verla a ella en este lugar que a nosotros, prácticamente vive colándose en las casas de los demás sin invitación todos los días para dormir y lo poco que tiene lo guarda en una caja en la azotea del edificio más alto del Bazar. Rara vez entra a estas cuatro paredes.

\- Ah, ¿Entonces lo de siempre? - Evie levanta una ceja delicadamente ante su pregunta.

\- Si, adicionando que nos vamos durante una temporada de este agujero a presentarnos en bandeja de plata a los enemigos de nuestros padres - Completo Jay en un intento de hacerla aterrizar al ver como mira por la ventana sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hablamos.

\- Que bien, me traen un recuerdo cuando vuelvan - Contesta perdida en sus pensamientos restándole importancia a la situación al mismo tiempo que logra hacer sonar todo lo que está pasando como un simple paseo de vacaciones. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta y resopló.

De golpe choca su mano en la mesa haciéndonos sobresaltar, mientras niega con la cabeza mirándonos en forma de reproche como si hiciéramos algo que no le agradó, extendiendonos los maletines que trae para que los tomemos.

\- Volviendo al tema, estos son sus equipajes - Dice seriamente cambiando totalmente de actitud, lo cual hace tensionarnos a todos - Tengo que escoltarlos hasta Bargain Castle antes de que llegue la hora de su partida - Continúa haciendo brillar mágicamente sus ojos color violeta, lo que le confiere un aspecto aterrador en combinación con las cicatrices de rasguños que tiene en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

\- Solo voy a decirles esto una única vez cachorros: Cada quien decide que camino andar - Sentenció amenazante mirando directamente a los ojos a cada uno. Cuando tiene el cambio de personalidad a su lado más salvaje siempre hay que tenerlo en cuenta, en este estado nunca bromea y por lo general es un pequeño vistazo a un futuro cercano.

Ella volvió a distraerse mirando por la ventana ignorandonos por un momento. En es mismo instante todos nos miramos para confirmar que la escena no la imaginamos en conjunto y llegar a un acuerdo de tenerlo en cuenta por si acaso, esa predicciones le ha salvado la vida a más de uno en la isla.

\- Que silencio, ¿De que me perdí? - Regresó al mundo de los villanos Uno - Miren la hora que es, caminen antes de que Maléfica me mate por llegar tarde - Dijo cambiando de tema, señalando la puerta y mirando su reloj de bolsillo, bueno uno de los muchos que siempre lleva encima.

\- Ya vas tarde dos horas, ella definitivamente te va a matar - Dije mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba mi "equipaje". No me preocupo por ver que empacó para la salida, si algo en que Uno se destaca es en su curiosa habilidad para los detalles y la organización, aunque no lo parezca a causa de sus episodios. Solo por esa razón es que ninguno de nuestros padres se ha deshecho de ella todavía, es como la chica de los recados para todo el mundo.

Uno empalidece en segundos y todos soltamos una risa divertida al ver su cara de espanto.

\- ¡Vámonos! - Dice con voz angustiosa mientras prácticamente nos arrastra directo a Bargain Castle. - Solo tenemos 30 minutos para llegar a tu casa Mal - Recita como un mantra todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, Carlos ya se estaba desesperando. Veo a mi madre asomada en el balcón frunciendo el ceño que al notarnos me hace un gesto para que entremos otra vez.

\- Bueno cachorros, las despedidas sobran acá y el sentimentalismo es para los Auradorianos. Cuidense y pongan patas arriba la vida de esos principitos remilgados, haganme sentir orgullosa. - Se despide Uno con una sonrisa ladeada y una actitud traviesa. Entrecierro los ojos haciéndolos brillar en modo de advertencia pero igualmente me revuelve el pelo rápidamente, antes de hacerle lo mismo a los chicos y salir corriendo de allí, muy seguramente para huir de mi madre por unas horas más y de una muerte segura a manos de Evie.

\- Joder. ¡Uno, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! - Evie le grita mientras intenta ordenarse el cabello a como lo tenía antes. Ella solo insulta cuando tiene ira con I mayúscula. Mientras que Carlos se ríe nerviosamente y Jay fulmina con la mirada el espacio vacío por donde se fue.

Tal y como antes volvemos a entrar a la sala del trono de mi madre, para ver como todos nuestros padres siguen igual a como los dejamos esta mañana.

\- Cariño, acércate - Dice mi madre, empujando por el camino a Crazy-Cruella. - Apenas lleguen a Auradon deben empezar buscando los objetos mágicos que esos tontos nos arrebataron creyendo tener derecho a tenerlos - Hago una mueca cuando medio gritó en mi oído y el resto de villanos murmuran en acuerdo a su comentario.

\- Recuerdan cuando esparcimos el mal y arruinabamos vidas - Dijo soñadora mente mi madre a la Reina Malvada, separándose de mi.

\- Parece como si fuera ayer - Responde de la misma manera la madre de Evie, lo que explica el porque no se habían ido antes de la casa de mi madre: estaban rememorando viejos tiempos.

\- Y ahora, crearán sus propio recuerdos - Vuelve a dirigirse a mi - … pero solo si hacen lo que yo les diga. - Y aplaude para dar más énfasis a su orden. Pongo los ojos en blanco, se me hacia raro tanta libertad.

Suena el claxon de un carro varias veces y con eso se que es nuestra señal de salida, el único auto de la zona es el de Crazy-Cruella y mi madre no deja que lo acerque nunca a la casa.

\- ¡Uh! Que empiece la diversión - Jay grita emocionado y se levanta de la mesa. Alcanzó a ver que Jay se roba el salero y se lo pasa disimuladamente a su padre cuando se despide de él, muy seguramente para revenderselo más tarde a mi madre cuando le haga falta.

\- Carlos, vamos - Cruella acosa a Carlos, aunque este practicamente salio corriendo con su equipaje escaleras abajo.

\- Mi linda malvadita, no te olvides de buscar mi espejo - Dice la Reina Malvada a Evie mientras salen de la sala.

\- Mi maleta papá - Dice Jay para ir detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo que le recuerda a Jafar que le baje su equipaje, seguramente una excusa para llevarse más cosas del comedor.

\- Escuchame Mal - Mi madre me saca al balcón para tener algo de privacidad y mostrarme el horizonte - Todo el mundo libre depende de ti, así que no lo arruines otra vez - Definitivamente sin presiones. Me señala la puerta con su bastón para que salga de su presencia, sin nada más que decir seguí a los demás al primer piso.

Veo a Crazy-Cruella acosando a Carlos otra vez para que no vaya con nosotros a Auradon, quienes al verme bajando la escalera se distraen y él aprovecha la situación y sale corriendo hacia el auto seguido de su madre, mientras Evie sostiene la puerta y se interpone entre madre e hijo para que tenga la oportunidad de escapar. Jay se sube después de ellos ocultando algo en su gorro de tela y antes de subir miró una última vez a mi madre asomada en el balcón.

Entro en el auto y me acomodo al lado de Evie cerca al conductor, Jay y Carlos ya atacan lo que me parece que es un carrito lleno de dulces, no evito mirarlo con curiosidad yo también y tomar uno, no llegan muchos dulces en las barcazas y es extraño ver tantos en un espacio tan pequeño. Evie retoca su maquillaje e intenta hacer lo mismo conmigo pero con una mirada brillante ella se aleja y se concentra en tomar un caramelo azul, tomo lo que parece un control y juego con el un rato.

\- ¡Esto es una trampa! Vamos a morir - Grita Evie cuando cruzamos el umbral de la isla. Siento un miedo helado recorrer por mi espalda al ver un vacío delante de nosotros.

\- ¡Ahh! - Gritamos acercándonos, Carlos se esconde entre Evie y yo, mientras Jay intenta protegernos con sus brazos.

\- ¡Miren! - Señala Carlos en un pequeño lapsus de conciencia, logrando que todos hagamos silencio y observemos como un puente de polvo dorado aparece de la nada.

\- Así que esto es magia - Dice Jay embelesado. Para ser sincera todos lo estamos.

Pronto cruzamos el puente y nos separamos fingiendo que no paso nada, miro el control que tengo en las manos pensando si quizás...

\- ¿Oye esta cosa abrió la barrera? - Golpeo el asiento del conductor con el pequeño aparato de plástico.

\- No, esté abrió la barrera - Nos muestra un pequeño dispositivo de color dorado con un único botón en el centro.

\- Ese - Continuó - es para los asientos y este para no verlos más - Termina apretando un botón y dividiendo las dos partes del auto con un vidrio negro.

\- Desagradable, me gusta este tipo - Digo cuando me volteo, a lo que Evie se ríe con diversión estando de acuerdo y Jay inspecciona la boca de Carlos para saber qué está comiendo. Arrugó la nariz en desacuerdo, eso es asqueroso.

El viaje por carretera dura más de lo que pensamos, se ve un árbol tras otro durante todo el recorrido, no me sorprende que no nos lleven por alguna vía principal. Todo es relativamente tranquilo hasta que escucho música a lo lejos. Con una mueca me doy cuenta que quizás este día solo acaba de empezar, aunque ya sean las 3 de la tarde.

* * *

**Todo comentario es bien recibido :D**


End file.
